1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming chocolate candies and, more particularly, to a system for synchronizing the travel and filling of chocolate molds which ensures the proper residence and positioning of the empty molds under depositing hoppers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In every chocolate forming process, whether solid drops or filled candy, molds are used that present a plurality of cavities in which the chocolate delivered by depositing hoppers is received.
The exact positioning of the molds under the nozzles of the hoppers is critical to the forming process as it must be ensured that the liquid chocolate falls into the mold cavities and not elsewhere.
Currently, to move molds and stop the same under dosage nozzles, one of several systems is employed. For example, the dragging chain system may be used. In this system, a dragging chain moves the entire line of molds at the chocolate forming plant. Mold-carrying frames for holding each mold are attached to each of the links of the chain. The pitch or travel sequence of the system is determined by gears and cams which cause the molds to advance by the exact distance for them to properly come under the dosage nozzles.
Another system uses the conveyor belt. In this system, the molds are disposed on a dragging belt and the belt is constantly in motion. Positioning cams allow or stop the advance of the molds to locate the same under dosage nozzles.
A third system is the fixed surface system. With this system, molds are pushed on a smooth, fixed surface of a bench or forming table using a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder which is located at one end of the line of molds. Movement of the mold is effected by the extension of the cylinder. When the cylinder retracts, the molds come to a stop and a new mold can be introduced between the last mold and the pushing cylinder.
The above-mentioned systems present a certain number of disadvantages. For example, the dragging chain system is expensive and difficult to maintain and lubricate. Further, it is difficult to keep that system clean. In addition, the mold carrying frame is not flexible enough for molds to be changed and only molds with the same perimeter as the mold-carrying frame can be used. Finally, all the displacement sequences between cavities must be identical.
The conveyor belt system is more flexible than the chain and mold carrier system as the travel pitch is regulated by cam shafts and/or gears. However, because the conveyor belt is in constant motion, displacement of the entire mold is necessary until a stop means is encountered. Thus a partial or controlled displacement of the mold is not possible with that system. Furthermore, the conveyor belts are easily smeared with spilled chocolate.
Although the fixed surface system is a simpler system in terms of its function because of easy maintenance and cleanliness, flexibility in terms of mold formats used, and because molds may be displaced according to how the travel sequence has been scheduled, the control of the motion of molds requires a processor and a system of sensors of the analog or on-off type. At present, such processors are very expensive and changes in format, are not usually achieved and are unreliable due to the high electronic sophistication involved.